Pecado
by Yui8
Summary: Kaoru esta seguro de algo... el incesto es el peor de los pecados ¿Estara dispuesto a pecar de tal manera? o tal vez el miedo al castigo lo detenga de amar... Hitachiincest, Espero que les guste...


**Notas de Autora:** Mi segundo fic sobre el Ouran, y el primer HikaruxKaoru que escribo... me gusta bastante esta pareja, para que negarlo son el uke y el seme perfectos... los adore desde la primera vez que los vi en el anime, y con ellos fue mi primer encuentro cercano con el shonen-ai en anime... aunque literalmente nunca "hagan" nada.. sin más espero les guste el one-shot los leo abajo!

**ADVERTENCIA**: Hitachiincest---Twincest---Shonen-ai---Caray que es un chico con otro chico y encima son hermanos gemelos, asi que si no te gusta te abstienes de leer ok!...^^...Disfruten =)

**Pecado  
**

El amor entre hermanos, sin clientas y más halla del simple amor fraternal… se convierte sólo en incesto. Y el incesto es un pecado, quizás uno de los más graves. Por eso Kaoru se reprendía cada vez que se encontraba a él mismo pensando en su hermano en una manera en la cual no debería… no podía pensar _así _de su gemelo, no podía soñar las cosas que soñaba y simplemente nunca, jamás debió haberse enamorado de Hikaru, pero (como todo lo que pasaba últimamente en su vida) eso era algo que no podía contener.

Cada vez que Kaoru veía a su hermano no podía reprimir ese sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse feliz sólo al verlo sonreír, aunque no lo hiciera únicamente con él.

Se habían quedado solos en la sala del Host Club, ya habían cerrado por eso no había ninguna clienta alrededor y todos los demás miembros por diferentes razones ya se habían ido.

Hikaru se tiró al sillón y se intentó relajar, había sido un día algo ajetreado y sólo quería dormir… pero Kaoru no pensaba lo mismo.

Poco a poco se fue acercando a su gemelo, verlo ahí sentado, tan pacífico, tan delicado, tan lindo... Él mismo se sorprendió al pensar esto, pero hace un tiempo ya había aceptado lo que sentía por su hermano. Cuando estaban solos se cogían de las manos, dormían en la misma cama, se abrazaban, etc. Pero nunca habían hablado sobre su relación íntima, nunca había preguntado si lo que hacían en frente de las clientas era eso, hacer teatro en frente de un público, porque tenía miedo de que le respondiera que sí, que solo lo veía como hermano y que realmente quería a Haruhi o a alguien más que no fuera él.

Kaoru nunca supo si fue por el hecho de encontrarse solos, porque ese día Hikaru se veía más radiante de lo normal o porque ya no podía guardar todo lo que sentía pero sea el motivo que fuese decidió que era el momento de quitarse la duda de encima.

Se sentó muy lentamente al lado de su hermano y lo observó muy bien antes de hacer algún movimiento pues sabía de que la próxima acción podía cambiar todo, podía arruinarlo todo desde el Club hasta su relación como hermanos pero… dejó de pensar en Hikaru como su hermano y lo hizo como lo que era… la persona que le gustaba, lo hacía feliz, lo protegía y él que siempre había estado ahí para él, como la persona que nunca lo había dejado solo.

De un momento a otro Hikaru sintió la mano de su gemelo en su mejilla izquierda que se deslizaba lentamente algo nerviosa hasta su barbilla y giraba su cara en dirección hacia él, poco a poco la respiración de Kaoru se hacía más lenta, más profunda y más cercana hasta que pudo sentir el aliento de su gemelo encima de sus labios.

-Ne… Kaoru ¿Qué haces?- Dijo con los ojos cerrados y susurrando muy cerca de los labios de su gemelo.

-Comprobando algo…-Susurro muy lentamente.

Hikaru abrió los ojos solo para observar la cercanía, se acomodó mejor en el sillón y sonrió antes de preguntar con una voz algo divertida "¿Qué?"… pregunta que nunca fue respondida pues Kaoru no pudo hacer otra cosa más que eliminar la distancia existente entre los dos.

En los primeros segundos Hikaru mantuvo los ojos abiertos, pero luego se dio cuenta de la situación y si supuestamente él era el **seme** debía dominar ¿Cierto? Cerró los ojos y empezó a responder, obteniendo rápidamente el control del beso, Kaoru no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo sólo entendía que estaba besando a su hermano y que se sentía muy bien.

Hikaru puso una mano en la nuca de su hermano y lo acercó más, sorprendiendo un poco a Kaoru quien al final decidió posar sus manos en el pecho contrario sintiendo el calor que emitía. Cuando la ausencia de aire se hizo presente, poco a poco se separaron, manteniendo aún la cercanía y con la respiración todavía entrecortada.

-Por… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Kaoru abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano ligeramente sonrojado y con los labios brillantes pero la realidad lo golpeo fuertemente… lo había hecho, literalmente había besado a su hermano quien ahora le pedía una explicación para su reciente acción… Cerró los ojos y suspiró, no iba a haber mejor momento para decir sus sentimientos que no fuera este, pero primero debía de asegurarse de algo…

-Yo… yo quería preguntarte algo

-¿Qué?

-Todo lo que hacemos es teatro ¿Cierto?

Había bajado la mirada para preguntar eso y deseaba con todo el corazón que la respuesta de su gemelo fuera algo parecido a "Nunca lo ha sido" o "Como puedes pensar eso, si yo te amo" y que luego de eso lo acorralara y lo besara como nunca nadie lo había hecho…

-Sí

Alzo al vista sólo para asegurar que no había sido su mente la que le había respondido, y aunque no pudo descifrar la mirada de su hermano no le importo mucho… estaba más preocupado en intentar respirar, un punzante dolor había empezado en el centro de su pecho y poco a poco se extendía por su cuerpo impidiéndole pensar coherentemente, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo al momento de poner una sonrisa forzada en su rostro…

-Claro, entonces… me acabo de acordar de algo…

Y sin más intentó pararse, irse, deseaba correr con todas sus fuerzas y esconderse de su hermano al menos hasta que pudiera respirar de nuevo y tranquilizar un poco ese dolor tan agobiante.

-Espera- Hikaru había impedido su huida, cogiéndolo de la mano y sentándolo de nuevo- ¿Por qué me besaste?

No podía mirarlo a los ojos, reprimía como podía el llanto, aunque poco faltaba para que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla y lo delatara. Sintió la mano de su gemelo coger fuertemente su barbilla y levantar su rostro, cerró los ojos sintiendo así como empezaban a deslizarse lentamente las lagrimas por sus mejillas. Tembló al instante en el cual sintió la lengua de Hikaru recorrer lentamente el rastro de sus lagrimas y suspiro cuando sintió como su gemelo cubría luego el mismo rastro con besos cortos, se dejó abrazar todavía sin moverse y hecho la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más libertad a esa boca que poco a poco empezaba a descender por su cuello.

Se agarro fuertemente de la espalda contraria, abrazando así la posibilidad de que el sentimiento que lo agobiaba fuera correspondido pero algo lo hizo dudar, la boca de su gemelo había dejado su cuello y ahora sentía la respiración contraria sobre su oreja, provocándole un placentero cosquilleo que empezaba a recorrer toda su espalda…

-Dímelo por favor

-¿Qué?... Mmmm…

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta, pero los volvió a cerrar y soltó un gemido de placer cuando Hikaru empezó a lamer y morder delicadamente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda…

-Sólo dilo

-No… no se que…mmmm… que quieres que diga

-Ya sé lo que piensas… no es pecado

Abrazó fuertemente a su hermano, que seguía repartiendo pequeñas lamidas y mordidas en su oreja, se sorprendió de que supiera tan bien lo que pensaba pero no pudo evitar contradecirlo…

-Sí… si lo es

-No, es amor

-Mmm te equivocas… es incesto

Se separaron para verse a los ojos, y aunque Kaoru acababa de revelar su mayor temor fue él quien nuevamente se acercó a besar a su gemelo. Todavía temblaba ante cada roce con Hikaru y sus labios eran inexpertos en comparación, pero los dos sabían que esa era su manera de responder, que aunque temblara y todavía cayeran algunas lágrimas de sus ojos no se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo.

Todavía con la respiración agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, al separarse abrazó fuertemente a Hikaru y el sentirse acogido en ese abrazo le dio el valor que no había tenido en todo este tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos y saber que no era nada malo, y aunque lo fuera ya no le importaba.

-Te amo- En un dulce susurro contra el oído contrario, así fue como Kaoru por fin pudo declarar el sentimiento tan profundo y tan incomprendido que sentía por su hermano… por su gemelo… simplemente por Hikaru.

-Tan difícil fue decirlo… yo también te amo ¡Baka!

Y con un sonoro beso plantado en todo su cuello fue como Kaoru empezó a sentir que el dolor que antes lo ahogaba se desvanecía y era reemplazado por una felicidad cálida, que lo hacía sentir cosquillas en el estómago y empezaba a sentirse como en una nube… como si estuviera flotando, especialmente cuando Hikaru volvió a atrapar sus labios en otro beso.

Dejaron de besarse en el momento en que Kaoru se acomodo mejor, completamente echado en el sillón con el cuerpo de su hermano encima, quien aguantaba todo su peso con los codos y acariciaba una mejilla contraria delicadamente.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Sí… un poco sí… pero no importa.

-No tienes porque temer, yo estoy aquí.

-Lo sé… gracias.

Volvieron a besarse lentamente, disfrutando del sabor del otro y descubriendo sensaciones que nunca había sentido, explorando los labios contrarios, soltando nuevos suspiros que morían para renacer otros. Tenía miedo, sí… pero era sólo el miedo a perderlo que lo aterraba, y aunque para la mayoría de personas lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento estaba mal, él ya no lo creía así.

Se había prometido algo a él mismo ese día en ese sillón, si realmente llegaba a estar mal lo que hacían, si en algún momento la vida lo castigaba por pecar de esa manera él iba a dar todo de si, no iba a permitir que nadie los separara… estaba decidido a ir al infierno mismo si eso significaba estar con Hikaru y estaba seguro que su gemelo pensaba lo mismo, por eso entregaría completamente su amor, se dedicaría solo a ser feliz con él para que llegado el momento de pagar el precio por eso no se arrepintiera de nada… Ir al infierno le parecía un precio muy bajo que estaba dispuesto a pagar en comparación a una vida de felicidad con Hikaru… con esa persona que amaba con todo el corazón, porque vivir una vida llena de amor con su gemelo bien valía cualquier precio.

**Notas de Autora:** Y que tal les parecio?... sirvo para esto o mejor me dedico solo a leer?... ojala y les haya gustado, me hace mucha ilusion que si!... Siempre he pensado que no todo es color de rosa especialmente para ellos y que al menos Kaoru es la voz de la consciencia y el que se reprimia más por este tema en específico del incesto... sin más que decir de mi parte si tiene alguna critica, saludo, insulto o algo parecido ahi esta el botoncito de review a su disposicion... que siempre es bueno saber que alguien por ahi en el mundo disfruta de las locuras que pasan por mi mentecita :P... Bye cds ^^

_-.-.-.-.-Marinu8-.-.-.-.-_


End file.
